Caught In A Venus Flytrap
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Due to a strange series of events, Kurama is stuck taking care of a rare Makai plant. But as it grows, so does its cravings, and a trickle of blood won't satisfy . . .
1. The Plant

_**Saturday, April 14, 2007**_

_**Kitsune: Hey! I had a new idea for a new fanfic!**_

_**Jeremy: Here we go again.**_

_**Kitsune: It's based on a play my high school did a couple of years ago: Little Shop of Horrors!**_

_**Jeremy: Isn't that a movie, too?**_

_**Kitsune: I haven't seen the movie . . .**_

_**Jeremy: . . .**_

_**Kitsune: . . . Anyway! It had really good songs (even if I can only remember a few of them, a.k.a. one) So, this is our newest fanfic! Please enjoy!**_

-

**Caught in a Venus Flytrap**

**Summary:**** Following a strange series of events, Kurama is stuck caring for a rare Makai plant. But, as it matures, its craving grow and a trickle of blood will not satisfy . . .**

**Chapter 1:**** The Plant**

-

Kurama smiled as he walked down the street towards his new job. His light green apron was clutched in his hand and he whistled a happy tune as he slipped it on, tying the strings behind his back as he got to the florists door. As he went inside, a light ringing announced his arrival when the door caused a wind chime to clatter together.

The older woman looked up from behind the counter, blinked twice, then smiled. "Ah, Shuuichi. Hello."

"Good afternoon, Ichimori-san," Kurama smiled, walking up behind the counter and beginning to sort out coins in the cash register. When he was done, he pushed the small drawer in, making it lock until he pushed a certain button. "I'm ready for work."

"Good, good," Naoko Ichimori nodded. "Although, I don't think we'll be busy today."

"Ah, but it's such a beautiful day," Kurama sighed, leaning on his arm and staring out the store's front window into the bright sunshine. "Who wouldn't want to buy a bouquet on a day like this? Who really needs a reason?"

Naoko laughed, slightly, working on something on the back counter. "Ah, Shuuichi, you make me laugh! If I only were 40 years younger and still single." She glanced at the ring on the finger of the left hand.

Kurama chuckled. Naoko Ichimori was a somewhat flirtatious widow, but she was true to her late husband, Kousuke. Naoko was Kurama's neighbor across the street and Shiori's good friend. Sometimes, his mother would invite her over for tea and riceballs; just a carefree visit.

"Well? What do you think?" Naoko asked, turning around and showing him a nice bouquet of flowers she'd arranged herself. Kurama smiled appreciatively.

"Why, it's lovely, Ichimori-san. May I ask the occasion?"

"I'm going down to the cemetary to deliver this to Kousuke," Naoko smiled tenderly down at the bouquet, and Kurama knew she was thinking of her husband. "I'd like you to look after the store while I'm gone. I won't be long."

"Okay, I will, Ichimori-san," Kurama smiled and helped her bring the vase of flowers to her car and saw her off. He went back into the store and waited for customers. Fifteen minutes passed by. He drummed his fingers against the desk then went into the back to take care of the indoor garden.

-

The stranger stumbled into the store, the pot in his hand. He fought hard to stay conscious. His vision was foggy. He stumbled to the counter, placing the pot heavily down in the space between the cash register and the big pot of flowers on the other end of the desk.

-

Kurama heard the thump and turned. He shut off the hose, wiped his hands on his apron and went out to the front. He saw a man in a trenchcoat slumped over the front counter; a pot was set in front of him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Kurama asked, concerned. He went to put a hand on the man's shoulder, but he lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were slit-pupiled and a golden color. Kurama was taken aback. "A demon?" Kurama grew angry. "What are you doing here?"

The demon reached out and grasped Kurama's shirt, dragging him to look him in the eyes. The demon was greatly fatigued and possibly in serious pain. "Take . . . care . . . of the . . ." He tilted his head to stare at the pot, then turned Kurama's attention back to him. "Don't . . . let them have . . . it . . ." And he passed out, slumping to the floor, where he evaporated into thin air.

Kurama waved his hand at the rising smoke. "That sure was strange," he muttered under his breath, then turned to look at the pot and its contents. Inside the pot, there was dirt, and among the dirt was a tiny bud and leaves of a plant. He stared at the plant. "How curious." He took the pot and placed it behind the counter, where it was out of sight.

A half hour later, Naoko came back, but Kurama didn't mention the stranger or the plant. When his shift was done, he took it and placed it in the garden in the back, setting it on a counter. He shut off the lights and left the store.

-

_**Kitsune: Yay! The first chapter is done! I'm so proud!**_

_**Jeremy: I think it'll turn out good. (beams)**_

_**Kitsune: Yeah. Please review! The pairing for this is KuramaxBotan! And NO OCs, except for the ones that appear here. (grin) Hey, I have to make supporting characters!**_

_**Jeremy: Review, please! And no flames!**_


	2. Kyuketsuki's First Meal

_**Monday, April 30, 2007**_

_**Kitsune: Yay, we got reviews!!! Go us! Go us!**_

_**Jeremy: Hey, maybe they don't review because they don't like OCs.**_

_**Kitsune: What!? That's practically racist! I **__**AM**__** an OC! (hyperventalating) Please, people, say it isn't true! Tell me you love me! SAY MY NAME! (spaz attack)**_

_**Jeremy: Not again. People, do you WANT her to go through withdrawal?**_

_**Kitsune: (sits up, perfectly fine) Review Withdrawal: a condition affecting an author's mind when he or she has a lack of reviews for his or hers fanfics. Symptoms include: spacing out, irritable mood, twitching eyes, fluctuating periods of overeatting and anorexia, twinges, twitches, convulsions, headache, migraine, dehydration, nail-biting, achey joints and bones, delusion, paranoia, singing songs from broadway plays such as "Phantom of the Opera", and hiccuping for no apparent reason. Some people may even lose their sight from sitting in front of a computer for extended periods of time. Some set-offs to Review Withdrawal are lack of reviews and flames. P.S. I own the term and am suffering from Review Withdrawal. (spazes out again)**_

_**Jeremy: Right. Medic!**_

_**Rabid Chibi Squirrels INC does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. This fanfiction was inspired by Little Shop of Horrors.**_

_**Kitsune: (sits up again) Oh, by the way, in case you're wondering, this isn't a vampire fanfic. You'll find out soon enough, though. (thumbs up and falls back again)**_

-

**Caught in a Venus Flytrap**

**Summary:**** Following a strange series of events, Kurama is stuck caring for a rare Makai plant. But, as it matures, its craving grow and a trickle of blood will not satisfy . . .**

**Chapter 2:**** Kyuketsuki's First Meal**

-

The next day, Kurama came back to the shop. He took the plant from the back and observed it.

It didn't look like much. It was a simple green bud, just bigger than the size of a golf ball, with two large, velvety, green leaves poking out from beneathe, planted in dark soil. He shrugged and watered it before going out to the front to answer the call of some customers.

He came back later, but, instead of being better, the plant looked worse. It had started to shrivel and shrink. Kurama was confused; what had gone wrong? It was a plant. Didn't plants like water? Maybe it was stuck inside its pot, its roots tangled and confused. He reached down the side to lift the leaf just a little, just to peek under the small plant. But as soon as he did, he was pricked by a couple of sharp thorns on the stem.

He pulled back in pain as a few drops of blood poured forth from his wound, landing in the soil. He cursed, silently, and went to wrap his wound.

Unbeknownst to him, the plant straightened out a little. It had become healthier. When he came back, he noted the change and stared at the plant.

He went home that evening, planning to look up everything he knew about Makai plants. What was this plant? He found a scroll tucked safely in a little hole in the floorboards beneathe his bed. He took it out and read.

He came upon an entry Youko had made long ago.

"Kyuketsuki. They are a strange breed of plant. They shrivel at the touch of water and fire, and it seems as though they will not grow for any normal food. Strangely, it sucks the excess blood from a wound inflicted by its thorns, so that must be its diet. But how can so small a plant sustain itself of a small trickle of blood?"

Kurama went back the next day and observed the plant again. "Kyuketsuki. I should have known." He pet the plant's leaves, as though they were a dog's head, but he did so unconsciously. Maybe it was Youko. Maybe it was Youko's connection with plants that made him yearn to touch the small thing.

Some things concerned him, though.

First, the plant survived on blood. It made sense, sort of, it's name meant "vampire." Where would he get the blood to keep the plant alive? Surely Youko wouldn't let his plants die, so starving the poor thing was out. And he wasn't about to slit throats. There had to be some way. Would demon blood suffice?

Second, who was he supposed to keep the plant from and why? Why had the demon who'd wandered into the store given the plant to him? Did he know he was Youko and that he would protect plants as though they were his children? Was this his "destiny?"

Third, Youko didn't know much about the plant, anyway. When he was researching and studying it in Demon World, it had only been a few weeks before he'd been shot. He hadn't continued. Kurama didn't know what these plants were capable of. Youko hadn't done proper research while in Demon World. He'd slacked off to go thieving.

What could Kurama do?

Glancing at his hand, he unwrapped it and shook off excess blood from the cloth, directly into the plant's soil. It was only a trickle, but it would suffice. Kurama saw the plant perken up and even grow half a centimeter. He smiled. Perhaps he could do research on the plant now that he was here in Human World. He wanted to know _everything_ about this plant.

Kurama felt a strange bond between the plant and him. It made no sense. The plant was so simple, yet so alluring. He would trade having children to just stay and keep his plant. All he needed was this plant . . .

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, suddenly concerned. This wasn't the way he normally thought. He put the plant down on a shelf and closed shop for the day. As he was walking home, he thought about the name. _Kyuketsuki._ The word, translated meant . . .

Vampire.

A small smile came to Kurama's face, unknowingly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and whistled a little tune, content with today and anxious for tomorrow, where he would be reunited with the plant, his friend, his child . . .

-

_**Kitsune: Okay, I'm fine.**_

_**Jeremy: Speak for yourself.**_

_**Kitsune: I am. Anyways, here are the reviews!**_

-

_**To **__**LeFoxy**__**, Yes, it is a KuramaBotan fic. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like the update! Uh . . . what's the whole "you hook me up" thing mean?**_

_**Jeremy: Naive little idiot.**_

_**Kitsune: Shut up!**_

-

_**To **__**Sonzai Taz**__**, the reason the fanfic came up under those names is because I put them down because, yes, this is a BotanKurama fanfic. It's also kinda KuramaOCish (by OC, I mean the plant. Yeah, I know. Wierd, but Kurama becomes . . . well, I won't give it away. -smile-). Thanks for reviewing!**_

-

_**To neko kitkat, Thanks! We hope you like the update! We're so glad to have such an enthused reviewer (Kurama lovers are especially welcome, but, then again, who else would read these fanfics if not FOR Kurama? Heehee.)**_

-

_**To **__**Ivlia Sabinvs Baldassar**__**, Hee hee! Thank you! I thought of that all by myself.**_

_**Jeremy: (snort)**_

_**Kitsune: Well, it's true! You didn't help any! Anyway, I guess you could say it is vampiric-themed, but there are no vamps. (shrug) I'm making a vampire fanfic, though. I hope you read that whenever I get it out.**_

-

_**Kitsune: Thanks so much to our reviewers! (passes out Kurama cookies) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out soon. And Botan will be in it! Shall I leave a spoiler?**_

_**Jeremy: Did you do that for the last chapter?**_

_**Kitsune: I don't know?**_

_**Jeremy: (sigh) Then go check!**_

_**Kitsune: Okay, be right back. (goes and looks through files) Oh, no I didn't. I guess there's no spoiler, sorry. Gotta keep the readers in suspense!**_

_**Jeremy: If you call THAT suspense. (gestures to the fanfic)**_

_**Kitsune: (to the Great Authoress, goddess of fanfiction) Can I kill him? He's on my nerves again.**_

_**Great Authoress: No, he's an important aspect to your team and these fanfics.**_

_**Kitsune: No, he's not. All he does all day is pick on me, eat cheese fries and look up internet pr0n.**_

_**Jeremy: Hey, I do not!**_

_**Kitsune: (sticks tongue out at him)**_

_**Great Authoress: No. You need him. (disappears)**_

_**Kitsune: (sigh) Yes, Great Authoress.**_

_**Jeremy: Oh . . . you NEED me, huh? (smirk)**_

_**Kitsune: Not like that. Okay, people, review to make us feel loved! Jeremy, YESTERDAY was Hump Day! Stop it! You're creeping me and the readers out!**_

_**Jeremy: I'm not doing anything.**_

_**Kitsune: Riiiiiiiiight . . .**_


End file.
